


Os Elogios de San

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, San completamente apaixonado, pequeno angst
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: San todas as quartas e sextas fazia questão de cumprimentar Yeosang e fazer-se saber que ele estava de arrasar, como sempre. Yeosang não percebia o porquê da atenção repentina e por isso começou a vestir-se questionavelmente para ver até onde a sinceridade de San ia. Spoiler: vai muito para além do que Yeosang imaginava.
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Os Elogios de San

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my first portuguese fanfic!
> 
> Escrevi este Sansang curto para a Winter! Já não escrevia fics em português há anos por isso peço desculpa se soar esquisito? Estou muito mais confiante das minhas obras em inglês, mesmo que fale português nativo ahaha Enfim, Espero que gostem!

Todas as quartas e sextas-feiras era sagrado. Yeosang chegava sempre 5 minutos antes da aula de Introdução às literaturas asiáticas começar, sentava-se com Hongjoong e mais tarde Yunho tomava o outro lugar livre ao seu lado. Mas antes de Yeosang entrar na sala, tinha de passar por outra situação que se tornou rotina. 

O rapaz de cabelo rosa pastel, acordava, tomava banho e o pequeno-almoço, vestia-se, saía de casa e apanhava o autocarro para a faculdade. Essa era a rotina geral mas às quartas e as sextas eram diferentes porque tinham um item a mais na ordem do quotidiano matinal de Yeosang: o elogio de Choi San. Era religioso, não falhava uma única vez desde que o semestre começara. 

E após umas 3 semanas, Yeosang decidiu começar a testar a sinceridade de San. A roupa que usava começou a tornar-se mais extravagante, menos casual, mas assentava em si igualmente bem. Havia vezes que até na maquilhagem e no cabelo abusava, tudo para verificar até onde o outro iria. Mas para a sua grande espanto, San continuava a elogiá-lo com um grande sorriso. Yeosang só pôde concluir que San tirava cinco minutos do seu dia para o irritar profundamente. 

Naquela manhã gelada de fim de Outubro, Yeosang não tinha dormido nem 3 horas. Tinha ficado acordado até às horas insolentes da noite a fim de terminar um trabalho cuja data de entrega era na manhã seguinte. Esse fora o catalisador da situação física do rapaz. 

Na cara, duas manchas negras gigantes alojavam-se debaixo dos seus olhos avermelhados. Não tivera tempo de escolher uma roupa coordenada, ou sequer intencionada para testar San, por isso ainda trazia as largas calças de fato de treino pretas que estavam desbotadas numa perna com as quais tinhas dormido e uma camisola com capuz vermelha e amarela que tinha deixado fora do armário para usar uma última vez antes de lavar. Vestia ainda um sobretudo preto de lã e um gorro verde fluorscente para proteger as orelhas do frio matinal. Nos pés trazia uns ténis pretos e uma meia vibrante de cada padrão. Ao longe, Yeosang mais parecia um penguim, principalmente enquanto corria para a paragem de autocarro para não chegar atrasado. Para resumir, o Yeosang naquele dia parecia ter sido projetado de um vendaval para a faculdade. E atenção, não era usual pois o rapaz era vaidoso, gostava de se arranjar e muitas vezes até fazia uma maquilhagem simples mas que lhe enaltecia a sua beleza natural. À primeira vista, ninguém sequer pensaria que seria Yeosang, um dos rapazes mais abençoados de beleza da faculdade. No entanto, era mesmo Kang Yeosang, o rapaz de notas brilhantes, beleza que transbordava e estilo de invejar. 

“Ah, Yeosangie?” Uma voz ouviu-se assim que Yeosang virou na esquina do corredor onde ficava a sala da primeira aula da manhã. A vontade de ignorar a voz e continuar a andar era imensa, mas o rapaz decidiu controlar a raiva que borbulhava dentro de si, a mesma que a falta de sono lhe era tão característica. “Bom dia.”

“Bom dia San.” O rapaz virou-se para cumprimentar o outro, que lhe dirigia o sorriso mais doce que Yeosang tivera visto em alguém. Mas não deixou de reparar em como o sorriso por poucos milésimos de segundo desmoreceu, como se surpreso pela aparência descuidada da sua paixoneta. Foi a primeira vez que vira aquela reação em San.

“Estás muito bonito hoje, adoro o gorro tenho um igual.” Mesmo nestas condições, San concluiu a sua missão diária de lhe elogiar o visual. Yeosang não conseguiu achar um pingo de falsidade da voz do louro e quase revirou os olhos mas conteve-se. Agora sim, Yeosang tinha a certeza que San só lhe falava para o irritar. Como se atreve ele a elogiar a roupa desprovida de coordenação e falta de cuidado de Yeosang com tamanha sinceridade? Não havia outra explicação: San odiava-o e fazia de tudo para o chatear, todas as quartas e sextas. 

“Obrigada.” Foi tudo o que Yeosang conseguiu murmurar, a voz trémula de raiva, virando costas e entrado sala adentro. San nem teve tempo de reagir. 

Hongjoong apercebeu-se do vulto que se aproximava a passos pesados do seu lugar e levantou a cabeça do telemóvel. Também ele demonstrou surpresos olhos esbugalhados e um leve gaguejar do choque.

“Y-Yeosang? Bom dia?” Hongjoong não queria cumprimentar o amigo irritado com um tom de confusão mas foi o que as suas cordas vocais produziram, hesitantes perante um Yeosang alterado. “Passou-se alguma coisa?”

“Olá.” Yeosang resmungou baixinho, antes de se sentar e tirar o caderno e a bolsa dos lápis. Depois recostou-se na cadeira, braços cruzados, olhos a evitar a porta da sala de onde logo apareceu um San nervoso. Hongjoong viu San a relancear sobre eles como se procurasse respostas. Hongjoong só encontrou mais perguntas. Yeosang desviou a atenção para o telemóvel, voz quase em surdina: “Muitas coisas aconteceram.”

“Com ele?” 

“Sim e não só.” Yeosang suspirou pelo nariz, quase atirando o telemóvel para a mochila, virando-se para Hongjoong a fim de contar as peripécias matinais: “Dormi muito pouco porque hoje temos de entregar aquele trabalho sobre o Mono no Aware. Consegui acabar mas só o reli uma vez. Adormeci por 2 minutos em cima do teclado e já tinha 2 páginas e meia de letras à toa. Tive de voltar a formatar o trabalho inteiro e depois fui dormir e consegui umas míseras… 2 horas de sono? Nem a isso chegou.” Apercebendo que já falava demasiado alto e rápido, fez uma pausa, olhos suspeitos a rondar a sala para ver se alguém estava a atento à conversa antes de continuar, desta vez mais baixo.

“Não tive de tempo de me vestir nem de me arranjar, parece que andei à luta e levei dois socos nos olhos. Ou isso ou parece que andei aos beijos com um panda e fiquei com… okay zoofilia não.” A cara de nojo que ambos reproduziram causou um leve riso a Hongjoong. “E como sabes, hoje é quarta-feira por isso obviamente que o San estava à minha espera à porta da sala para dizer o quanto eu estou bonito hoje.” 

“O quê? Não creio. Ele elogiou-te? Hoje?” Yeosang assentiu freneticamente, finalmente Hongjoong percebia o espanto to mais novo. “Mas parece que vieste diretamente do teu cesto da roupa suja.”

“Porque vim.” Yeosang abanou a cabeça enquanto Hongjoong se ria desalmadamente.

“Logo de manhã com esta energia?” Yunho fez-se saber presente com a sua voz igualmente alta. Após pousar a mala no chão, sentou-se ao lado de Yeosang, estranhando a roupa. 

“Passou-se alguma coisa? Vieste diretamente da cama hoje Yeosang?” 

“Bom, já vi que vou ter de justificar as minhas más escolhas o dia inteiro.” Tom amargo mas não verdadeiramente zangado. “Não tive tempo para mais. E o tal do qual não pronunciamos o nome fez questão de me lembrar disso.”

“O voldemort?” Hongjoong voltou a lançar um riso estrondoso que não conseguiu conter. 

“Yunho, quem é que haveria de ser?” O mais velho questionou-o, não querendo falar nomes tendo em conta que o dito cujo estava na sala, provavelmente mais atento à conversa do que aparentava.

“Ah…” Yunho lançou uma interjeição depois de finalmente perceber quem era o individuo em causa. Yeosang mantinha-se calado, o cabeça doía-lhe gradualmente mais enquanto o tempo passava. Arrependeu-se imenso de não faltar à aula. “Mas porquê? Aposto que fez o mesmo comentário que faz todas as semanas.”

“Precisamente.” Yeosang interviu. 

“Qual.. é o problema?”

“O problema é que estou neste estado.” O rapaz apontou para si próprio com uma expressão incrédula ao não entender como Yunho não tinha chegado á conclusão por si só. “Parece que está a tomar-me como parvo. Eu sei que estou horrível, não é preciso esfregar-mo na cara.”

“Ele está tão cego por amor.”

“Hongjoong.” A expressão de Yeosang tornou-se fria, a voz falhando da tamanha barbaridade que ouvira da boca do amigo. “Não digas isso de novo. Por favor.”

“Porque não? É a verdade.” Yunho ajudou, Yeosang de novo abrindo a boca e não produzindo nenhum som. “O que é muito esquisito. Ele trata-te tão bem mas é super snob e frio para a maioria das pessoas. Só trata bem de quem gosta e nem sequer disfarça.”

“Por isso é que estou a dizer-te.” Hongjoong interviu, corpo apoiado na mesa e olhos postos num Yeosang que não queria ter nada a ver daquela conversa. “Ele gosta de ti. Aceita.”

“Não obrigada.” O rapaz de cabelos rosa insistiu enquanto abria o caderno de apontamentos, o professor já tinha entrado na sala. 

Enquanto todos se preparam para a aula, San continuava a conversa acesa por mensagens com Wooyoung. Este relatara o que tinha acabado de acontecer, o seu maior pesadelo: Yeosang vestir-se mal. San tinha reparado em como as roupas do seu interesse amoroso tinham-se tornado cada vez mais exorbitantes, a realização disso entrado na cabeça quando Yeosang tinha vindo um dia com uma larga gargantilha vermelha viva com picos metálicos e uns suspensórios com padrão leopardo. Mas mesmo assim, San não desistiria de o elogiar porque mesmo com visual menos atraente, Yeosang continuava um deus grego aos olhos do rapaz. E por isso, todos os elogios eram verdadeiros. Mas após a reação de Yeosang, ele sabia que o outro não tinha gostado e convenhamos, ele devia ter pensado melhor. Obviamente que Yeosang não iria achar piada à conversa. Para piorar a situação, San tinha decidido naquele dia em confessar-se e convidar Yeosang para um encontro. Porém, quando viu Yeosang tão cabisbaixo e défice de energia, este perdeu toda a coragem que tinha reunido. 

Enquanto o professor leccionava, San continuava a mexer no telemóvel pois Wooyoung redigia-lhe incentivos, palavras de apoio para San não perder a esperança e continuar com o seu plano de confessar os seus sentimentos. E foi isso que San planeou durante a aula inteira, preparando primeiramente um pedido de desculpas sentido e após esse inicio, o prato principal. 

Quando o professor terminou a aula, San saltou do lugar, arrumando todas as suas coisas sem pensar duas vezes. Entregou o trabalho maldito que tirou todas as horas de sono a Yeosang. Este digiriu-se para a saída, decidindo esperar por Yeosang perto da porta. Quando o rapaz finalmente se aproximou da saída com o seu andar apressado tão fora do seu carácter, acompanhado dos seus dois amigos, San de novo tomou a atenção: “Yeosang, podemos falar? Não demora.” 

Os olhares cúmplices que Hongjoong e Yunho trocaram no momento não foram discretos, ambos depressa a dar uma desculpa esfarrapada em como o Yunho precisava, de repente, de ir urgentemente à casa de banho. Ambos foram embora naquela algazarra, deixando Yeosang sem escolha a não ser entreter mais um pouco San, a seu ver. 

Saíram da sala e dirigiram-se para uma zona da faculdade mais sossegada, o pedido assustando Yeosang profundamente mas contendo a dúvida dentro de si, a dor de cabeça latejava e obstruía todos os seus outros sentidos. Naquele momento decidira que iria para casa descansar. O Yunho podia assinar por ele na folha de presenças das outras aulas. Queria ter também tentado adivinhar o que San quereria mas a enxaqueca era tanta que o rapaz ia completamente às escuras para o que o realmente esperava.

“Vamos sentar aqui.” San apontou para um banco antes de se sentarem no sitio, Yeosang quase por reflexo enrolando-se em si. A falta de sono afetava-lhe todo o seu corpo, agora também o estomago andava às voltas. San quase perguntou se este estava a sentir-se bem pois a cara de Yeosang estava também pálida. 

“Então, Eu queria pedir desculpa. Quando te vi e comentei não estava a tentar ser rude ou sarcástico. Foi mesmo sincero. Não quero que penses que estava a humilhar-te.” San explicou a situação, a voz perto de tremer e os olhos a saltarem de foco para foco, sempre a evitar Yeosang. Do outro lado do banco, Yeosang olhava para San com uma expressão entendiada, não acredito em única palavra.

“Okay.” Foi tudo o que disse antes de se levantar para ir embora, a vontade de se atirar para o chão e ficar a dormir demasiado grande. 

“Espera.” San levantou-se também e parou o outro ao segurá-lo pelo pulso. “Eu ainda não acabei. Posso continuar, por favor? Acho que se não for hoje, nunca mais será.”

Yeosang rodou o corpo, um suspiro surdo deixando os seus lábios. “Diz.” A expressão dificil de ler e San devia ter levado isso como um sinal para não se confessar. Era óbvio que o dia estava a ser doloroso para Yeosang e só eram dez da manhã. No entanto, a adrenalina e a paixão turvaram o seu discernimento para dar um passo atrás e deixar a confissão para mais tarde. Um dia em que Yeosang estivesse no seu estado normal, bem vestido, maquilhado e com um sorriso plantado na cara. 

“Eu gosto de ti.” As palavras saíram estranguladas, a voz trémula como se tivesse cinco anos e acabado de contar à sua mãe que tinha partido o seu vaso favorito. “Muito mesmo. Desde que o semestre começou que te cumprimento de manhã, na esperança de olhares para mim.”

Antes que San continuasse a falar, Yeosang franziu os lábios, uma ira prestes a derramar sobre si como um vulcão furioso. 

“Não tens piada nenhuma San.” Estas foram as palavras que lhe saíram da boca, coração apertado prestes a despedaçar-se. Como se atrevia ele a humilhá-lo e continuar a brincadeira de mau gosto? Yeosang não demonstrava mas era apenas um rapaz sensível, delicado como uma flor, que precisava de constante lembrança que era amado pelos amigos. Os elogios de San vinham de uma fonte obscura pois Yeosang nunca falara com San antes do semestre começar. Aliás, eles nem se conheciam pois a faculdade era gigante. Por isso, Yeosang não conseguia identificar se os elogios e esforços de San vinham de uma boa natureza e se podia confiar neles. E culpava-se por quase todas as manhãs antes da tal aula, antecipar conversar com o outro. O seu subconsciente esforçava-se extra às quartas e sextas para impressionar San mas ele nunca admitiria isso, mesmo que fosse óbvio para Yunho e Hongjoong que conviviam com ele diariamente. 

Yeosang não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia por San mas o verbo gostar não encaixava bem. Ou era essa a última peça do puzzle que lhe faltava para entender toda esta narrativa. 

\--

“Não acredito que tens chegado atrasado às aulas para não te cruzares com o San. Cobarde.” 

“Cala-te. Tenho dormido pouco estes últimos dias.” Não era mentira. Á medida que o semestre avançava, as horas de sono diminuiam como as horas de sol diurnas que se tornavam cada vez menores com o solstício de Inverno que se aproximava. 

“Mas nos outros dias da semana és pontual.” Yunho defendeu o ponto que Hongjoong levantara, Yeosang largando um grito dentro dele. “E já agora, correr para fora da sala depois dela acabar só resulta uma vez. Não te pode dar uma vontade de ir à casa de banho enorme todas as vezes que temos esta aula.” 

“Mas vocês estão de que lado?” 

“De nenhum.”

“Então vamos acabar com a conversa. O professor chegou.” Yunho e Hongjoong trocaram olhares que jorravam preocupação e simultaneamente arrelia. Yeosang era demasiado teimoso para o seu própio bem. Tinha passado três semanas desde que San se tinha confessado e Yeosang ainda estava convencido que tinha sido uma graça sem graça nenhuma. Até mesmo quando contara aos seus amigos e estes o tentaram ver que San falava a verdade, este não aceitou. 

Naquele dia, no entanto, San não tinha ainda chegado quando se deu o inicio da aula, mas quando o fez, não se sentou no seu lugar habitual. Caminhou decidido para o lugar ao pé dos três rapazes, a fim de não deixar escapar Yeosang. Se este saísse disparado da sala, San seguiria-o ao mesmo passo. Yeosang quase parecia feito de pedra, cabeça estática e corpo debruçado na mesa. Estava encurralado. Não havia outra opção se não chegar a um meio termo, mesmo que forçado. Hongjoong e Yunho estavam até aliviados por San finalmente chegar-se à frente a fim de fazer as pazes pois Yeosang estava extremamente irritadiço nos últimos tempos. O seu estado de espírito orbitava entre a irritação, a tristeza e o entorpecimento. Há muito que Yeosang não dizia uma das suas piadas sarcásticas ou sequer saía com os amigos. O rapaz tornara-se apático desde que teve o desentendimento após chegar a conclusões muito precipitadas com poucas provas para tal. Mesmo que este tivesse muitas questões que quisesse colocar a San, nunca o faria derivado da vergonha que sentia. 

A voz do professor a concluir a aula fora mais alta, como se para acordar os alunos que já não estavam ligados ao mundo real. Os arrastar das cadeiras acordou Yeosang da sua dormência, o cerébro berrando aos seus músculos para enfiar todos os seus pertences na mochila e atirar-se pela janela da sala. No entanto, as janelas não abriam o suficiente para ele caber, a sala era no 2º andar e o seu corpo desobeceu subitamente às ordens que lhe foram enviadas. Algo bloqueava todos os sinais que se transmitiam, como se os seus nervos estivessem de greve e não quisessem mais trabalhar para Yeosang. As vozes de despedida de Hongjoong e Yunho foi o que despertou o seu corpo a finalmente reagir, este só os viu já à porta da sala. Virou-se para San que o encarava com as feições franzidas, obviamente incomodado pela situação mas não mais que Yeosang, o próprio pensou. 

“Yeosang, precisamos de falar.” 

“Sobre?” Yeosang começou finalmente a arrumar as suas coisas, vagarosamente como se isso fosse adiar o inevitável. A maioria das pessoas já tinha saído da sala. 

“Do que aconteceu da última vez que falámos. Acho que não passei a mensagem certa.”

Yeosang não respondeu, olhos focados na tarefa que cumpria dolorosamente devagar. San franziu os lábios ao perceber que Yeosang não estava a facilitar a situação e decidiu iniciar a conversa ali. 

“Eu não faço a menor ideia porque ficaste tão incomodado com o que se sucedeu mas não queria pedir desculpa porque o que eu disse foi totalmente sincero, 100% vindo do coração.” 

Yeosang continuou calado, mochila finalmente arrumada e às costas. San seguiu-o quando este se dirigiu para a porta em silêncio. 

“Pode ter parecido que estava a humilhar-te quando falei da tua roupa mas já pedi desculpa por isso. Não foi mesmo, tu ficas bem de qualquer das formas afinal tu és dos rapazes mais bonitos da faculdade inteira.” San achou que o tom avermelhado que surgira nas feições pálidas do outro fosse um bom sinal e continuou a falar, ainda caminham pelo corredor fora. “Perdoa-me se foi insensível, a minha intenção era apenas falar contigo e tornar-me mais próximo de ti.”

“Mas porquê?” Yeosang parou de andar.

“Eu já te disse o porquê Yeosang.” San parou também, a expressão de repente a transforma-se num misto de tristeza de inocência. “Eu gosto de ti.” Yeosang parou também, o cérebro subitamente a desligar todos os seus novelos. "Mesmo muito. Secalhar não agi da melhor maneira mas não sabia mesmo como me aproximar de ti."

“Para de mentir.” A voz de Yeosang estremeceu, a cabeça dele rodava à volta das palavras de San que ainda ecoava na sua mente, quase gritando consigo. 

“Porque é que haveria de te mentir? Demorei 2 meses a arranjar coragem para me confessar e trataste-me tão miseravelmente.” A tensão tornou-se quase palpável enquanto Yeosang percebia o quão rispido fora. As suas ações foram fruto de um momento de fraqueza a inferioridade. San não merecera a reação totalmente hóstil de Yeosang e por isso o rapaz foi inundado por uma onda de arrependimento e vergonha.

“San. Eu nunca iria pensar que estavas a ser verdadeiro comigo. Eu vesti as roupas mais ridiculas que consegui combinar para te testar e quanto mais me elogiavas mais eu ficava irritado. Por isso é que não conseguia acreditar." A explicação foi lançada, Yeosang apercebendo-se com cada palavra que não fora uma boa desculpa para a sua reação. Mas San tinha um fundo bom e era bastante empático e por isso percebera o ponto de vista de Yeosang. Aceitou as suas desculpas e o ar tornou-se mais respirável. "E então é mesmo verdade?" Yeosang continuou com as bochechas ainda avermelhadas de vergonha. 

“Sim. Eu gosto imenso de ti. Posso continuar a dizer-te isto o resto do dia, agora já não é tão dificil." San riu-se levemente, não acreditando que tinha dito algo tão brega. Ele não conseguia manter a boca calada mas mantinha a vergonha dentro de si. "Ou então também te posso beijar, não há problema. As demonstrações são grátis.”

“Não! Não!” Yeosang esbugalhou os olhos com a sugestão de San. O rapaz permaneceu sem reação quando San lhe agarrou as mãos, docemente. Ele nunca admitiria como o seu coração falhou uma batida.

“Estava a brincar, eu não faria isso. Ao menos que quisesses.” San explicou o óbvio, que não era tão óbvio na cabeça stressada de Yeosang. “E… por acaso quererias?” As palavras sairam quase arrastadas, San ainda fora de si com a forma como estava a tratar a situação. O rapaz tinha planeado ter uma conversa séria com Yeosang, para se esclarecer todas as questões entre eles mas, não percebendo como, estava a flertar à força toda com Yeosang, este que mal conseguiam dizer uma palavra de tão envergonhada que estava. 

“O quê?” 

“Beijar-me?”

“Estás a perguntar-me se estou interessado em ti?” Yeosang desviou a pergunta com outra, percebendo que estava completamente preso ao jogo maroto que San lançara. Toda aquela coragem não tinha fonte, era apenas uma erupção espontânea de adrenalina que tinha tomado conta de si. 

“Sim? Mas de maneira menos direta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Encontrem-me em @meowhwas!!


End file.
